


Jungle Fever Fuck

by MDaVinci



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Consent, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDaVinci/pseuds/MDaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Vaas are out hunting, but they're adrenaline high and horny as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fic that is compatible with my other one, in which Jason became a pirate as well. So they're p much buddies and lovers. Hooray!

Vaas pushed Jason against the wall, smothering his mouth with his hand. His rifle was pressed into Jason’s chest, cold and hard.

“Hush, Snow White… There are tigers nearby, I can feel it.”

It was late in the afternoon and the sun shone through the window of the wooden cottage. They had gone out to hunt again, trying to catch that primal feeling again, to kill.

Jason thought recognised the glint in the pirate’s eyes though and smirked, playing along, “Is that so?” he whispered back, “Wouldn’t wanna get killed, would we?”

He slid his hand down Vaas’ chest, making the pirate shiver in anticipation, before making his red singlet ride up, exposing the well-defined muscle there.

Vaas buried his face in Jason’s neck and growled, “Fuck, amante, I really wanna fuck you against the wall, but there’s a real fucking tiger out there. Shit…”

Outside there was a rustling sound and Jason straightened up, looking around and trying to get a glimpse through the window. “Really?” he asked, but then turned back, hissing, “Why is it always you fucking me into the wall, though? Can we talk about that for a change, cuz I can’t believe you assume-“

Vaas bucked his hips into Jason, making him shut up immediately, but also making the cottage rattle. “Because you like it, white boy likes a hard cock up his-“

The explanation was cut short by the soft growling and sniffing from outside. Both of the men stiffened in response, but not quite in the fun way. Vaas backed up slowly and started crouching, taking a look through the gap that used to be a door. Jason did the same, though not before adjusting his pants and mentally coaxing his erection to disappear. He followed Vaas outside, watching through the trees and breathing in the scent of the jungle.

The bushes bristled and the head of a Sumatran tiger showed, its ears tipped back and his teeth bare, sneering.

“Fight or flight?” Jason asked in a whisper.

“Fight.” Vaas answered and Jason could see he was wearing a cheshire grin.

They both whipped out their guns just as the tiger roared and jumped out, lashing out its claws towards Vaas, who was able to roll backwards and shoot the beast in its chest.  
 Something they had found out long ago was that their fighting style worked incredibly well together, with Vaas usually handling the offensive side and dashing forwards while Jason stayed back and protected the other man, sometimes using his sniper from far away to kill unsuspecting enemies.

The tiger howled and stepped back a few paces, starting to circle around them. Blood dripped out onto its fur and Jason cursed Vaas for ruining its pelt like that. He mirrored it and readied his fire arrow in his bow, aiming for its head. He waited patiently, trying to get the right angle, right between the eyes and…

Vaas had taken out his pistol and jumped in, shooting a few times with well aimed bullets in the beasts head. It took only a second before it collapsed onto the ground, the shots having been fatal.

“Why did you do that?” Jason muttered, lowering his bow and checking the beast. The fur was still warm and soft.

“Because I’m horny as fuck and I really can’t wait…” the pirate dragged Jason, who snickered and shook his head, up off the ground and started taking him towards the place they parked their car. (If you can say parked, honestly, they just drove it somewhere close to their destination and left it.)

“What about the tiger?” he protested halfheartedly, knowing full well that Vaas would be insistent.

The car was in sight already and when they arrived Vaas pushed Jason against it, all the while grabbing around the dashboard in search of something. “Ah, there we go, amante…”

The pirate smirked and handed Jason the bottle of lube, “Let’s get slick.”  
 He didn’t wait any more and ripped off Jason’s shirt, claiming his mouth and running his hands over Jason’s chest. “You wanna get fucked, Snow White?” he growled, “Wanna fuck right in the fucking jungle, huh?”

Jason shivered, feeling his legs turning weak as Vaas bit down on a particularly sensitive spot in his neck. His pride stopped him from answering, though, and he tried as hard as he could to keep himself quiet.

Vaas didn’t seem to mind, he threw his own singlet somewhere on the ground and thrust his groin into Jason’s. The feeling of both of their cocks rubbing against one another, hard and leaking, was enough to make Jason whimper into the air, his neck and chest fully exposed.

To make it even worse (or better, actually), Vaas cupped Jason’s cock through his jeans and started stroking it teasingly, just not enough for it to be satisfactory. Jason knew Vaas stayed silent on purpose, his eyes watching into his expectantly for the words they both knew would tumble out soon enough.

“O-Okay, fuck me…” Jason said softly, whimpering afterwards as Vaas rewarded him with a hard squeeze, “Please, please, please..!”

Vaas smirked and pulled Jason’s legs around his waist. For a moment Jason was about to protest, he couldn’t get fucked against the car if he still had his pants on, but Vaas turned them around, his arms holding onto Jason and started lowering them to the ground where dirt met grass.

He hovered over Jason and started biting into his shoulder, “You even wanna fuck on the ground, Jase? Really?”

“Y-Yeah, I don’t care, Vaas, c’mon.”

Vaas laughed and licked the bruises he had formed on Jason’s skin, “You’re fucking crazy… I love it. Hips up, J, we’re gonna get these bad boys off.” he growled, tugging at his pants and boxers and Jason obeyed easily. Months ago, he wouldn’t have given in so soon, but Vaas and he had become well acquainted, they knew their limits and what they liked. Jason used to be ashamed to admit he loved it rough.

Vaas lowered himself and closed his eyes, gently licking the head of Jason’s cock and making precome leak onto his tongue. His hands were splayed out over Jason’s hips, holding him in place.

“I’ll blow you another time, amante, I need you too fucking much right now,” he poured some lube on his hand and fingers and gently moved it around Jason’s ring of muscle, slowly pushing it in and out, going deeper every time. He twisted his finger upwards and Jason jerked in response, muttering softly about hurrying up. Vaas obliged and added another finger. Jason opened his eyes again to watch his face and saw him looking down at him with utmost concentration, his lower lip swollen from him biting down on it.

Jason smiled and cupped Vaas’ face, urging him in for a kiss while he kept teasing his fingers inside.

“I’m okay, I’m okay, please, c’mon.” Jason practically whined and it wasn’t long before he felt the head of Vaas’ cock probing his entrance.

“You want it, Jase? _How_ do you want it?”

“Fuck, hard, you know that, Jesus Chr-“ it was cut off by Vaas thrusting in and both men let out their gasps.

Vaas stayed buried to the hilt and smiled, giving Jason small pecks and bites on the neck. He pulled out a little again and started rolling his hips gently, setting a slow pace that made Jason writhe under him. He was panting and thrusting his hips up, trying to get the other to fuck him harder, to just touch that spot again.

“Tell me you need it, amante.” Vaas hissed, scratching his nails down Jason’s thighs and holding him down.

“I need it… God, I need you, give me your cock, please, fuck me!”

Satisfied with the answer, Vaas started thrusting in earnest, pushing his fingers into Jason’s mouth and urging him to suck. Jason groaned and tried to, but with every hard thrust into him, he couldn’t help but moan. Drool started running out of his mouth as Vaas pushed his fingers deeper and Jason arched his back up.

When he pulled them out again, Vaas wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock and starting jerking him off in time with his thrusts, slowing down for a second before driving back in full power.

It wasn’t long before it all became too much, a mixture of a wet hand gliding over the head of his cock, a thrust right against his prostate and Vaas biting him in the neck made Jason spill all over himself, the come dripping down his chest and over his abdomen.

Vaas came right after with a low growl, biting and licking Jason hungrily. They caught their breaths and held onto each other, running their hands over each other’s bodies.

“Next time I’m gonna fuck you on your hands and make _you_ beg, I swear to fucking God…” Jason muttered, running a hand over his sweaty forehead.

Vaas laughed, hard and wild, nuzzling into his neck, “I have no problem with that, amante.”


End file.
